usernotesfandomcom-20200214-history
TheMightyBox
TheMightyBox is the main character and persona of user, TheMightyBox. Basic Stats: Species: '''Puffball '''Height: 3'11" Weight: 20 pounds Age: 14 in Earth Years Appearance: TheMightyBox has three forms that are used commonly. The normal, human, and dragon. Normal Form His normal form is his natural form. It is a spherical, light pink, being with small stubs for arms and elliptical feet that are a bit more red than the body. His eyes are black with blue and white highlights. He has long brown hair that grows out from under whatever hat he is wearing (see Hats) that reaches his feet. Human Form The human form is used in fighting when Box needs a longer reach. Its also used to escape puffball targeting, which happens quite a bit. He takes the form of a teenage male at 6'1" wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a grey hoodie, hiking boots, and a blue beenie which is designed to look like Phoenix Wright's from Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. Dragon Form The Dragon Form was originally used in an event known as the Duel of Darkness, he grows into a bipedal ape-faced beast with three rows of teeth and a hog nose, his front legs start cylindrical, curving down that redirect once they hit the ground, back up and end in points. His back legs are a dim gray and scaled with three talons at the end of each. The rest of his body is covered in needle-like hairs that are dim brown. Its used to scare opponents in battle. Backstory: TheMightyBox was born a (not so) long time ago in a galaxy far far away. He recalls very little of his youth, but at age 5, Dark Matter enveloped and completely destroyed his planet. One extremely young member of the planet was chosen to escape so that they may eventually destroy Dark Matter and avenge the planet, and that was, not Box. It was Kirby, however, Box had managed to sneak away on the starship with Kirby, but midway, the ship's AI found Box and shook him off, plummeting him onto the planet below. There he was picked up and raised by the local creatures, known as Espeon, learning the psychic art. After many years, they showed him the secrets of contacting and interacting with the Spirit Realm. However, on his first attempt to contact them, he was hurled straight through to another world, the one ruled predominately by humans. It was then he got into video games and started his hat collection (see hats). Abilities: TheMightyBox was born without the ability to absorb abilities from inhaled creatures. He can, however, swallow anything he can get into his mouth and use any of Fighter Kirby's powers and can run at post-sound speeds, though this requires a lot of energy. His only other natural ability is known as the Roar of Terror, a technique that rests in the basic instinct in every living thing known as terror. Using it will cause anyone that hears to becoming scared to enough to cause paralysis, fleeing, and in some cases suicide. Hats: Having no copy abilities, TheMightyBox has created specialized hats that give him powers. They work completely on spirit energy and cannot be worn by anyone who has not been to the spirit world without their head exploding. They are as follows:- *PAPA Hat It is designed after Phoenix Wright's from Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. TheMightyBox can transform into anything he can wrap his mind around. He can also use this to turn his limbs into weaponry of any sort. This is his default hat and what he can be seen wearing most. *Triforce Hat A grey beenie with the Triforce emblem on the front. TheMightyBox pulls out a long sword and gains talent in sword-play a la Sword Kirby. *Godot Mask A metal mask with three red LED lights designed after Godot's from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations. TheMightyBox can fire a high concentrated laser from the mask. *Blue Badger Hat A blue jester-like hat with three spikes, each ending in a bright yellow ball. The three spikes from the top grow longer and form tentacles, while others appear from the back. Wearing the hat for too long causes TheMightyBox's body to be taken over by The One The Only. *Metroid Hat A light green beenie with three red dots on the front and four plush fangs, two in front, two in back, designed after the creatures called Metroids from the series of the same name. TheMightyBox can fly at post-sound speeds at highest. This is, by far, his favorite hat for combat. *Espeon Hat A pink hat designed after the head of an Espeon from the Pokemon series. TheMightyBox gains telekenesis like abilities. *Rhydon Hat A grey hat with two horns, one drill-like in appearance, along with two rocky ear-like structures. It is based off of the head of a Rhydon from the Pokemon series. TheMightyBox becmes a stone statue, while still retaining mobility, and can redirect electrical attacks. *Professor Layton Hat A dark brown top hat with an orange ribbon along the base. It is based off of the hat owned by Professor Layton from the series of the same name. TheMightyBox gains strong brainpower and can predict attacks unless specified otherwise. *Sissel Hat A tall blonde spike of a wig, based upon the hair of Sissel/Yomiel from Ghost Trick: PHantom Detective. TheMightyBox instantly disappears and cannot be seen or touched, and can only be heard if trying very hard. *Minish Hat A green hat that curls up and ends in a bird's head. Based upon the Minish Cap from The Legend of Zelda game of the same name. TheMightyBox can enter a users subconscious as a physical realm, this however leavs his body vulnerable to attack. *K. Rool's Crown A tall yet skinny crown with a few jewels embedded into it. Based upon the crown worn by King K. Rool from the Donkey Kong Country series. TheMightyBox takes out an exact replica of K. Rool's staff and uses it as a blunt weapon. Behavior Box is a mostly good person. Mostly, since his mind is always extremely dirty, able to see an innuendo in nearly anything. In most cases he'll save himself before he saves someone else, but if he's confident in that he can win, he will fight to save a person, even if he doesn't know them. He is one of the few people who will act kind to his sister, X-Box.